You'll Never See Me Cry
by yukikoneko1990
Summary: Yusuke was never one to put all of himself into any relationship. Will the stranger with emerald eyes make him fall in love for real? SLASH, AU


**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters of Harry Potter or Yu Yu Hakusho. The song that inspired and is featuring in this story is 'Cry' by Rihanna. I claim no rights to this song.

**Warnings**: slash, violence, cursing

* * *

I never felt his way. I never actually had the time for it. Between school and my spirit detective duties there was hardly any time to spend on love interests. Keiko gave up after a while and started going out with some other dude. I must say that all I felt was extreme relief.

I had a few lovers here and there, but I never felt anything real for them; I never felt anything for them at all.

And then I met you.

You were different. There was something in you that was so strange; and yet it was almost painfully _familiar_.

Something that was calling out to me and yet at the same time, it was pushing me away.

Day after day I'd see you sitting in the same park, on the same bench. You were either reading something or just staring at the sky with something akin to sorrow coloring your face.

When I spoke to Kurama he told me I was developing an obsession and advised me to approach you (of course, he laughed his little fox heart out; that sly fox).

I thought about it and thought what the hell; it's not like I had anything to lose.

I couldn't know how wrong I was to think that.

* * *

**_Relationships don't get deep through me;  
never got the whole 'in love' thing.  
And someone can say they love me truly,  
but at the time it didn't mean a thing._**

* * *

"Would you mind some company?" Emerald eyes immediately focused on me and I saw a flash of recognition in them. Being close to you; being a 'victim' of your searching, enchanting eyes made my guts tighten, not necessarily in a bad way.

"Sure." Your voice was a velvety tenor and I grinned lightly as I took a seat beside you.

"I'm Urameshi Yusuke." I said and offered my hand to you. It took you a moment to accept it. I realized with slight surprise that your hands were quite callused.

"Echizen Hattori." You answered and looked away again.

"I haven't seen you around before." You chuckled lowly and shrugged.

"I moved here recently. You are from here?" I grinned when you looked at me from the corner of your eye.

"Yeah; born and raised. You going to school here?"

"Yes. I'm going to the local college." I felt the nerve beside my eye twitch.

"You don't by any chance know one Minamino Shuichi?" You raised an eyebrow at my low tone and nodded your head. 'I'll kill that sly fox.'

"Yes. We're having most of our classes together."

'I'll cut his tails off!'

Of course, I didn't say that out loud.

I just smiled and relaxed, and my heart skipped a beat when you chuckled lowly and leaned back against the backrest.

We continued talking about small, insignificant things and I haven't even realized how late it was until you looked at your wrist watch and jumped up.

Impulsively I asked you if you'd join me for lunch one day. The smile you gave me made my heart flutter, and I almost failed to suppress a blush. You agreed and we arranged a date. I believe everyone was shocked when I came to Genkai's with the hugest grin ever on my face.

* * *

One lunch-date turned into another one, then we went to the movies together and then we started meeting regularly for coffee or ice-cream.

I couldn't stop wondering about my feelings.

Was I really falling in love with you?

One night as I was walking you home, I guess I was taken over by the mood.

And I kissed you.

I guess you could say I chickened out. I muttered a quick goodbye and left you on the porch of your house.

I was beating myself over and over again for my stupidity, convinced that I've lost any chance to be with you.

Next day I called you but all I got was the answering machine. I looked for you in the park but you weren't there.

I called Kurama and he said that you hadn't come to classes.

I got worried. I couldn't think. I couldn't even function properly. I was sure I managed to chase you away, and I hated myself for it. I even went to your house and a noisy neighbor told me you left in a hurry with nothing but a small duffle-bag the morning after my idiotic move.

I hated myself even more after I learned that.

There I was, finally meeting someone special, and I managed to chase you away.

Stupid; just stupid.

* * *

**_This time was different; felt like I was just a victim.  
And it cut me like a knife when you walked out of my life._**

* * *

I could only thank the Gods when Koenma called me in for a mission. I never knew that mission would change everything.

The demon was a tough one. Hiei couldn't come since Mukuro held him back so it was only Kurama and me.

We were barely holding our own. The damn demon was huge and managed to poison both Kurama and me with its poison, making us unable to fight without full strength.

In one moment I was down and Kurama was too far to reach me as the demon moved for the kill. The only thing on my mind in that moment was that I should have tried harder to find you.

I could hear Kurama scream for me to get away, but I was too tired and drained to move. I closed my eyes and waited for the blow.

It never came.

I opened my eyes and my breath hitched in my throat.

You were there.

There was a blue dome of hissing power around the both of us, your waist long hair was snapping around your body on the harsh wind, and your arms were spread in front of you.

You were obviously under strain but you held your ground, and I was frozen in place.

"Well, well, well." The demon spoke and I looked up at him. "I didn't know Mages still walked this Earth." He said and pulled back. The dome disappeared and even though you lowered your hands I could feel your power around you ready to be summoned.

"I am the last one." You spoke. Your voice sounded different. There was a silent hissing undertone to it. It made a shiver run down my spine.

"I have no business with you, Mage. Step aside." The demon said.

"You have no business in this world, demon. Go back to where you came from." You spoke with confidence and authority I've never seen in you, and the demon growled.

"You cannot make me, Mage. I finally gained my freedom and I will keep it." The demon roared but you stood your ground, not even flinching. I jumped in my place when a hand landed on my shoulder.

"Kurama!" I gasped out when I saw the fox beside me.

"Do you have any knowledge of this?" Kurama breathed out, and I shook my head.

"I have no fucking idea on what's going on." I rasped out and looked at you again.

"Last chance, demon." You spoke up lowly and the demon smirked at you. "Either you leave this world or you will meet your end."

"You will die, Mage." The demon growled and you sighed.

"You are not the one who can lead me to my death, demon." You said and the demon roared in rage.

It was over in seconds.

Kurama and I could only stare in morbid fascination as the demon burst into green flames and disappeared with ear-splitting screams.

* * *

**Third P.O.V.**

* * *

Hattori sighed and turned around to look at Yusuke and Kurama. The two detectives flinched when they got a first look at his snake-like, shining emerald eyes and slightly protruding eye-teeth.

Yusuke was trying to find the words to say when Hattori made his way over and kneeled in front of them. His face was blank, and Yusuke flinched when Hattori reached for the gaping wound in Yusuke's side.

"Hattori-…"

"Be quiet." He murmured, and Yusuke flinched back.

"But-…"

"Be quiet, you baka!" Hattori snapped, and Yusuke and Kurama winced. Hattori placed his hand on Yusuke's side and a green light appeared under his hand. "How did you manage to survive this long with being so reckless?"

"Hattori-…"

"Echizen-san-…"

"I bet you didn't even investigate the demon! And you, Minamino-san! I thought you knew better than that!" Kurama blushed to the roots of his red hair.

"Our boss didn't give us all the information we'd need." Kurama said. Hattori growled and pressed harder on the wound making Yusuke wince and yelp. Hattori shot him an apologizing look.

"That little brat never knew how to give proper information." He grumbled and slowly moved his hand away, making the two detectives gape at the unblemished skin.

"Are you hurt, Minamino-san?" Kurama shook his head in wonder. Hattori sighed and the two were left breathless as his features turned normal again.

"Let's get out of here so that I can explain everythin." Hattori said and even though his voice was back to normal the other two realized it was said more like an order than a suggestion.

"Where will we go?" Kurama asked but before he and Yusuke managed to say anything they appeared in a comfy living room.

"Get seated while I make us all some tea." Hattori said and stood up. Yusuke and Kurama exchanged a glance and stood up. They took seats on the couch and waited for Hattori.

It seemed he knew Koenma, so he had to be alright.

Yusuke was in a dilemma. A part of him was bitching and raging at Hattori for not telling him about this, but the other side argued that he kept his own secrets.

Hattori came back with three cups of steaming tea on a platter. He placed them on the tea table and took a seat in the armchair on the opposite side of the couch, putting the table between himself and the two detectives. They noticed how pale he was and that his hands, although fisted, were shaking.

"Hattori-…"

"I'll tell you everything." Hattori interrupted Yusuke and looked at him shortly before he looked at his fisted hands again. "Just don't interrupt me, and save your questions for when I'm done, alright?" He requested and the two nodded their heads.

Hattori took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"If you're wondering where to start, the beginning is usually the best starting point." Kurama spoke and Hattori gave him a small crocked smile.

"Well then, it all started with a young wizard in a Muggle orphanage."

* * *

**_How did I get here with you I'll never know._**_  
_**_I never meant to let it get so personal._**

* * *

"They turned against me. My friends abandoned me. Only one person stayed loyal to me. So I decided to get away. I thought that if they feared me, feared my power, then they would come after me at some point, so I changed my name and ran." Hattori shrugged, although both Kurama and Yusuke knew he wasn't as unconcerned and careless as he appeared to be.

Yusuke swallowed over a lump in his throat while Kurama tried to hide the fierce look of anger on his face. Surprisingly, Yusuke wasn't tittering with anger, oh no. He was filled with rage; white, hot, blinding rage.

Echizen Hattori.

Potter Harry.

He lived through so much pain that it was suffocating.

"So, what happens now?" Hattori asked.

"Now I'll report to Koenma." Kurama murmured and stood up. "I'm sure he'll be more than happy to accept you as our support member if not a real member of the team. He'll make sure they can't find you."

'He better' was left unsaid, although both Yusuke and Hattori could clearly hear it in the tone of Kurama's voice.

"Yusuke, you stay here. If I understand correctly, you two have some problems to solve. Good night." He said and left, leaving two tense figures in the room.

Uncomfortable silence settled over the room in which Yusuke was staring at the cup in his hands, and Hattori was gazing at the ground.

* * *

**_And after all I tried to do,  
to stay away from loving you;  
I'm broken hearted.  
I can't let you know.  
I won't let it show.  
You won't see me cry._**

* * *

"Are you angry with me?" Hattori whispered, and Yusuke's head snapped up.

"What?" he gasped out. "Why would I be angry with you?" Hattori further bowed his head.

"For not telling you the truth?"

"I'm not exactly an example of honesty here." That drew a surprised chuckle from Hattori. "And besides; you're Echizen Hattori now. You didn't lie to me about anything." Yusuke said and earned himself a small, grateful smile. "Although, I suppose _you're_ angry with _me_." Hattori looked at him wide-eyed.

"Why do you think that?" he asked and it was Yusuke's turn to bow his head in shame.

* * *

**_This time was different;  
felt like I was just a victim.  
And it cut me like a knife,  
when you walked out of my life._**

* * *

"That kiss." He murmured. "I mean, you left without a word; didn't answer my calls." Yusuke flinched when a small hand touched his chin and made him look in Hattori's gentle eyes. The smaller man was kneeling in front of him, one hand resting on Yusuke's knee while the other cupped Yusuke's cheek.

"The night you kissed me and left, I got a phone call from my friend back in England. I had to go back to London quickly for a few days. I forgot my cell and I hadn't memorized your phone number yet. I got so caught up with helping my friend that I simply forgot. I got home today, well _yesterday_, and called you immediately. When you didn't answer I got worried. Then I felt the Demon, and your signature. You know the rest of the story." A blush covered Hattori's cheeks and he looked down at Yusuke's chest.

"So, you didn't mind?" Yusuke asked. Hattori shook his head sat back on his legs and folded his hands in his lap.

"I didn't mind." He said, and Yusuke's slowly beating heart skipped a beat.

He slowly stood up, and Hattori looked up at him. Yusuke swallowed over a lump in his throat and suppressed a reaction at the sight of the raven haired beauty kneeling in front of him. He offered Hattori his hand and pulled him up. Standing together Yusuke looked down in Hattori's eyes, realizing for the first time that Hattori was a good head shorter than him.

His eyes focused on Hattori's slightly parted lips.

He knew he should have pulled away. He knew he barely knew Hattori. He knew that there was a chance one or both of them could end up hurt.

But he honestly didn't care.

"Echizen Hattori, would you mind if I kissed you again?" He asked with a small grin and Hattori gave him a sad smile.

"Yusuke, I'm not a good person to fall in love with." He whispered. "Everyone I've ever loved has died." His voice broke and two crystalline tears trailed down his pale cheeks. Yusuke cupped Hattori's face in his hands and wiped the tears away with his thumbs.

"I've already died twice, 'Tori." He murmured. "Trust me, I can take care of myself." Hattori let go of a small laugh and bowed his head.

"The way you did yesterday?" Hattori rasped out, and Yusuke winced.

"Okay, not like that." He said and made Hattori look up at him again. "But I swear I'll be less reckless from now on, okay?"

Yusuke could see the exact moment Hattori's emotions won over reason. The raven smiled a small loving smile.

"Then I'll make sure you keep that promise." He said and Yusuke leaned down to kiss him.

Their first kiss was nothing compared to this one. It was chaste and gentle, and yet it spoke of incredible passion. Yusuke moaned into the kiss when Hattori's small, callused hands fisted in Yusuke's shirt on his chest. Yusuke's hands traveled to Hattori's waist, and he pulled him flat against his body making Hattori moan into the kiss when he felt Yusuke's straining need against his stomach.

"'Tori, stay with me." Yusuke spoke against Hattori's lips. "Stay with me forever." Hattori let go of a shivering breath.

"Yusuke, I'm not-…"

"We'll make sure they never find you. We'll make sure you don't have to run; ever again. Just stay." Hattori swallowed over a lump, squeezed his eyes tightly shut, and hid his face in Yusuke's strong chest.

"Can you promise me that? Can you promise me that I'll never have to run and hide again?" he whispered and Yusuke hugged him tightly.

"Yes." He said firmly. "No one will ever harm you again. I swear it on everything I am." Harry wrapped his arms around Yusuke's waist and hugged him tightly.

"Then I'll stay." Hattori whispered. "I'll stay."

* * *

Morning came and Yusuke woke up with the feeling of comfortable weight resting mostly on him. A small smile tugged at his lips and he looked down. With gentle fingers he brushed Hattori's bangs away from his eyes.

Hattori's little button nose scrunched up slightly and his eyes fluttered open.

"Mornin', sunshine." Yusuke rasped out, and Hattori moaned lowly, making a shiver run down Yusuke's body, and warmth pool in his lower regions. Hattori nuzzled closer to him and Yusuke chuckled lowly.

"Too early." Hattori grumbled. Yusuke smiled and hugged Hattori close.

Whatever came next was damn well worth waking up with Hattori every morning like this.

He looked at Hattori and grinned when the smaller man shivered after Yusuke dragged his fingers down Hattori's naked back.

"Come on, koi. Look up at me." He whispered and Hattori moaned in annoyance. Yusuke grinned and quickly turned them over, settling between Hattori's spread legs.

"Yusuke!"

"Now that I have your full attention-..." Yusuke growled and with a sly smirk leaned down to kiss Hattori. The smaller man sighed into the kiss and lovingly wrapped his arms around Yusuke's shoulders. They parted and Hattori smiled up at Yusuke.

"Morning, Yuu." He said. Yusuke grinned and leaned down to kiss him again.

And as the world outside continued on in its regular pace, the two lovers found pleasure and love in each other's arms, together with a promise of never again being alone.

* * *

**The End**

**Cookies and Cake for everyone! :D**


End file.
